Don't Say a Word
by Darling-Dollface
Summary: Welcome to the Eramthgin, where we treat all patients with outmost care. But be careful, because there’s only in and nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Say a Word_

Summary: Welcome to the Eramthgin, where we treat all patients with outmost care. But be careful, because there's only in and nothing more.

Tick toc

Tick toc

It was the same every time, their footsteps echoing in the halls as they walked by, never knowing who'd get pick. We stare behind closed doors praying that ours wasn't selected. We hold our breath and close our eyes and reminisce on the days before this game came to be.

Tick toc

Tick toc

The time is vastly approaching and soon, another would never be seen again. We don't know what we did wrong or how to make them stop, but we know they enjoy it. We see their wicked smiles and loud laughter as they become the demons we've come to fear. We hope for sunlight as their shadows disappear and we can once again pretend.

Tick toc

Tick toc

We cry for help, but no one answers. As the so-called helpless of the world we are looked upon as accidents, challenged or deranged. To the normal we have to be grateful to these 'kind' doctors and nurses…if only they knew what truly went on. If only they understood that none of us were safe in their hands and that their smiles were false, for in truth, they were smirking.

Tick toc

Tick toc

Its coming, their chosen one is near. We let our tears fall and beg them to stop, beg them to let us go. They stop their march and stand in front of the door; they snicker and rejoice in his fear. As soon they turn the knob he screams and tries desperately to keep it closed. But they are stronger and we are weak. They approach him and laugh at him, dragging, pulling with such harshness all he can do is weep and fight away from their grasp.

He shouts for help, but we stay hidden for fear of being taken too. His nails scrape against the floor and we hear it all. Dragging and dragging father into the dark hallway. Suddenly it goes quiet and we hear nothing, we don't move from out spots. We crawl into bed and thank Kami for another peaceful night.

Tick toc

Tick

The sun should begin rising again and once more we can believe in a seamless truth.

Freaked out?

Want more?

You know what to do.

Oh and by the way….Eramthgin is pronounced (Air-uhm-thine)


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't Say a Word_

Summary: Welcome to the Eramthgin, where we treat all patients with outmost care. But be careful, because there's only in and nothing more.

**Chapter 2**

He sat at his desk with a solemn expression, as he looked through many papers. Constantly reading and staring yet nothing could prove his theory. They say they were accidents, something bound to happen as they grieve for lost lives, but for some reason, it felt like so much more. No one knew about his theory for he knew they'd think he was insane and there was a time he too wondered why he cared so much.

Then he realized, it wasn't so much caring, but the mystery that pulled him. Any good officer knew that too many deaths in one month were odd, unless a huge catastrophe had struck, but having it at the same place…didn't that mean anything? Didn't that arouse suspicion? He suppose not, for no further investigation was ever made. And perhaps it was because of the location no one truly cared for. Nevertheless he wanted a truth; he wanted answers onto why these people were mysteriously dying.

The door began to open as he put away the documents and pretended to be something else, but she knew better and shook her head at his petty cover-up. She stared at him for a long time as he wrote away.

"What are you up to this time?" She asked tiredly, but knew he would give no such answers. He liked to keep to himself and even towards her, his best friend and partner for three years.

"Nothing, just some paper work." He grunted in reply, yet he never met her eyes as she took a seat in front of him.

She knew asking was pointless and digging through his personal affairs was another thing. Yet she was curious and although they didn't share the same views, she wanted to help him or at least ease his obsession.

"You know, simply looking at those papers aren't going to give you any relief." She mused out loud as he stopped writing, but still did not look at her. "I mean, if you're so fixated on this, then why not do something about it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

She raised an eyebrow, he was choosing to play dumb with her and she was fine with that, but it didn't mean she would give up either. "I know that the mental clinic Eramthgin is bothering you, ever since that last death. You've been more preoccupied than ever."

Once again he chuckled and finally looked at her. "Sango, what are you trying to say?"

Sango twirled a piece of hair absent-mindedly and sighed. "Just trying to help you out, you know the captain won't let you pursue this. But if you want to go at it, I could lend you a hand."

He stayed silent and smiled faintly, it was just like her to be able to read him, but she was right. His boss wouldn't let him go near that place. He believes that it's nothing to worry about. He looked straight at her. "What do you got?"

She smiles and stood up. "Meet me at Sukisho at 10:30pm" then she left and he sat there even more perplexed than before.

0o0o0o0

They sat at their respected tables, eating, talking, well to the best of their abilities or just around. They watched them, each scribbling something in their notebooks like any other time. It was the same, but they knew why, another request had come up. She looked at her peers and wondered who was going to be next, yet even she couldn't predict what was going to happen. Suddenly a hand came and gripped her shoulder firmly and brought her out of her thoughts.

"How are we feeling today Kagome, any problems?" the kind nurse asked her, but she knew her real face behind her act and instead of acting up she smiled.

"Yes, everything is fine, the medication is working well." She told her, but deep down it was all a lie; she hadn't taken any of the medication. And her heart burned within her chest as she fought against the pain.

"Wonderful and you've done so well this pass months, sooner or later, you'll be able to leave." She told her and sometimes Kagome doubted 'soon' would really arrive. She just hopes her heart would give in before it was her time.

"I can't wait." She tells her in false cheer as the nurse moves away. Looking behind her she noticed familiar eyes looking at her, she assumed they watched the exchange of words, but she say nothing and turns back to her meal. She had nothing to say, she had no friends in this place. The chair next to her moves as someone suddenly occupies it.

They say nothing for a long time as two other join her table. "Are you next?" he asks her quietly as he twitches here and there.

"Of course she's next, why else would she be approached!" Another sneers as her angry face shifts into a happy one. "We hope you aren't next though."

Kagome does nothing but listens; she glances at the one next to her, the one who hasn't said anything at all. They stare at one another until he gives her a loopy smile "She not be next, I don't think she next. We have a new friend, he looks funny."

The two in front of her groan and Kagome wants to know more. "Who is he Hiten?"

Hiten, his last name is unknown, but acts like a child, despite what his looks may say. He looks around and claps his hands together in excitement, as if he has won a prize while the two others Rin and Jakotsu begin to lose their patience.

Hiten stalls until he looks at Kagome with a happy smile. "Don't know name, know he goes into Luca's room." Then he gets up and leaves while the two other follow him and Kagome remains confused. She stares at the remainder of the meal and pushes it away.

Standing up she walks down the hall to her room, but before she goes she turns left instead of right and see Luca's room opened and nurses cleaning it out. She continues to watch until she feels someone behind her.

An unfamiliar face greets her as she tilts her head to the side. They stay like that for a long time until sharp pain in her chest interrupts her gaze. Holding herself and runs pass him to her room, while he watches her go.

"Riku, your room is ready." The nurse calls to him and then he too goes to his.

0o0o0o0o

He stayed in there for a long time, nurses and doctors had come and gone, each asking him the same questions and each in the exactly same tone, but he tried not to make much of it. His room is dark and his window was covered by iron bars with a curtain over it. He lies flat on his bed and takes out his cell phone, a possession they hadn't found as of yet and won't until his investigation was over.

True to her word Sango had helped him; all he had to do was badger his boss for much needed rest and the next thing he knew, he had a new identity, new look and became the suppose relative of Kitori Sango. That was how he found himself within the clinic. It seemed so far like a typical placed, people with issues being monitored by their superiors as they guide them to a better way of life.

Yet there was something that still bothered him, something he couldn't quite place his finger on. Suddenly he felt a vibration within his hands and saw he had receive a message. They had both agreed not to call unless it was it needed.

"How's the night so far?"

Typical Sango, casual even in this risky situation. "Not too bad, it seems normal so far."

"Does this mean I check you out now?"

"No, I'm still not convinced yet. Look I have to go, I hear footsteps."

He closes his phone and places it back in its hiding spot, their steps are slow and simultaneous as they stop at his door and stand there for a long time, appearing to be asleep he watched from beneath the covers. Then they continue on and Inuyasha questions it. Suddenly he hears rough noises and screams. His heart stops and his eyes widen.

"No, please, please no!" she cries out. "Not me, please, someone else, please!"

She continues to yell and Inuyasha jumps to his feet to open the door, but…it's locked. He tries to open it in many ways, but nothing. He could still the young woman's cries as she pleads with whoever it is.

"Now hush, it won't hurt, think of it as a small pinch." Says a calm voice, but the woman continues to holler.

"Someone please, help me, help me!"

But no one does as Inuyasha moves away from the door horrified and sees a shadow in front of his door. They stay like that until he moves along and her screams get lower and lower until you hear nothing. The halls are dead silent now, but Inuyasha stays on the floor, paralyzed by what just happened.

Finally regaining sense into his limbs he crawls into bed, but not before texting Sango on his latest discovery.

0o0o0o0o

He wondered the halls for hours and hours, but hadn't found anything. That night he found out the woman who was taken was named Yuki, he asked on her whereabouts but the nurses told him that she was sent to another facility. Then proceeded on questioning him, but he replied that he didn't remember and moved along. His condition was short term memory loss and was glad for it, as it could help him on many situations.

It was lunch time and everyone was there, he looked for a place to sit and saw a person he remembers from the other day. He watched her for a long time as she quietly ate her food, completely ignoring his existence.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asks her suddenly as she glanced at him and then back to her plate.

"Why you ask, you won't remember." She says.

Inuyasha was shocked for he didn't think anyone knew what his condition was. He hadn't talked to any one, so it baffled him. "If I try really hard, I could remember."

She stares at him for a long time and looks away. "Kagome."

"I'm Riku."

She nods and then proceeds back to her food, he smiles at her and turns to see people staring at him, but he ignores it and looks back at Kagome. She looked decent, no weird looks as of yet and he began to wonder why she was in here. He knew it wasn't best to get attached as tried to keep his curiosity at bay. "Did you hear…anything strange last night?"

She stops eating and looks at him and Inuyasha wonders if he struck a cord, he waits for her answer patiently as she opens her mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about, what noise?"

Inuyasha's spirit faltered as he shook his head. "I don't know either."

They stay silent for the longest time and lunch time is over. Kagome stood up first and moves to leave as Inuyasha stays still unsatisfied by her answer.

"Hey," she suddenly says as he looks up to her, "forget."

Inuyasha freezes and looks at her as everyone continues to pile out. "Forget what?"

"Forget everything. Whatever you saw or heard…forget it. Or else, you're asking for trouble and you'll end up like Yuki." Then with that last chilly note she left him.

Now what's going on hmm?

You know what you got to do to find out.

Darling-Dollface


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Say a Word

_Don't Say a Word_

Summary: Welcome to the Eramthgin, where we treat all patients with outmost care. But be careful, because there's only in and nothing more.

**Chapter ****3**

It never stopped.

It would never end and he was beginning to believe that this would haunt him for the rest of his life. Night after night it felt like there was only screams and their nails connecting with the floor were still visible if he looked closely enough. Then the rooms would get cleaned, ready for someone new and these people, of whom he couldn't even pretend to trust, were behind it all. Yet those around him, those who knew this dreadful secret went on as if nothing happened. Went on as if it was normal and he wondered if they counted down the numbers until it was their time.

Because he did.

He hated their smiles of false security, he hated their 'gentle' holds, and he hated how they gave them all false hope. He told Sango what was going on and she couldn't believe it either, she requested he be pulled out, but he couldn't do that. He needed to know and without that valuable information, he couldn't put a stop to all this. No one seemed to cooperate with him on where the missing patients were taken as they tremble at the mere mention.

He understood they were afraid and wanted to pretend, but he couldn't any longer. He still remembers Kagome's words as they ring in his head. "**Forget everything. Whatever you saw or heard...forget it. Or else, you're asking for trouble and you'll end up like Yuki.**"It was impossible for him, no matter how much he wanted to forget, what happened to Yuki was happening to everyone nonetheless. Last night the one they call Hiten had been chosen and his companions seemed duller than usual.

It was dinner time and he couldn't even force himself to eat, with the thought of another who was going to disappear clinging within his mind. He remember that they use to be a lot more people, forty-eight to be exact and now…they had been reduced to a number of fifteen. He saw Kagome out of the corner of his eye; looking paler than usual he frowned and went over to her. She looked down at the table and her breaths were slow as he reached out and placed his hand over her closed fist.

She looked at him in alarm but he didn't remove his hand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but he knew she was lying. Despite the little communication they had, he had come to care for Kagome and wanted nothing more than to get her out of this nightmare.

"You're lying, what's wrong?" He persisted but she kept quiet.

"There's nothing wrong Riku, it happens sometimes when I don't take my medication, it will pass." She reassured him with a smile, but Inuyasha still wasn't convinced. Taking away his hand he leaned back into his seat and watched her begin to eat. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked with the food midway to her mouth.

He shook his head. "Not today, I'm feeling tired actually." She nodded her head and then resumed eating. Out of all the people here, she was the only one who bothered to help him. Everyone spoke in riddles or refused to speak at all.

He had so many questions and so little time, but he knew she too wasn't willing to reveal all. "Kagome, you know what's happening here don't you; I know you told me to forget but I can't. People are dying and in order to do something, I need to know where they go, I need answers Kagome…will you help me?" he was practically begging and although she didn't stop eating he knew she heard him.

"No one can help us, nobody cares about us, so why bother trying." she muttered lowly, but enough for him to hear.

"That's not true, I care and if you'll help me we can--" he began when she fixed him with a hard look.

"Why are you doing this? There's no stopping them, it's what they want, and it's what they need!" She hissed. "I want it to end, but you can't stop them and the orders never stop coming in."

"What orders? What do you mean?" He questioned eagerly, but stopped when she looked at him and he saw her flicker to one of the nurses scribbling on her notepad.

"Why do you think they're always writing, it's not to see how we conduct ourselves, but on our condition." She told him.

"Who wants to know of our condition?" He asked her fearful of her answer.

"Think of it like a store." She told him. Pushing away her tray she went along with everyone else with Inuyasha being one of the last ones to leave as well.

When he reached his room he closed the door behind his softly and sank onto his bed as the realization on what Kagome had said dawned on him. **"Think of it as a store."** he didn't have to ask her what she meant…the people who wanted to know of their condition…

….it was them….it was people.

0o0o0o0

He hadn't left his room all day, the doctors asked him if he was sick, but he said he was tired and let him be. All was silent and calm in his empty room, he wondered on the person who occupied this very bed before him, if he too wished for a way out, if he spent a lot of time shedding tears as he heard one of his comrades being taken away.

Inuyasha looked down at his phone to see three new messages but he didn't have the heart to look at them. Everything was getting much more complicated than he thought it to be. He knew he should pull out and just expose what he did know, but it wouldn't be enough to send these people for as long as he would like to. He needed to know where they were taking them and he was going to find out.

Tonight.

The nurses were doing their last rounds, or at least until later anyway. He placed the extra pillows he had requested underneath the covers; from far it looked like a body was soundlessly sleeping, opening the door carefully he looked at the dimly lit halls and crept out. Pressing himself as much as he could against the walls, he continued on, his breathing slow as he stayed alert for anyone coming his way.

He knew this was risky, one false move and the whole investigation would be over, and of course Sango would know something was wrong if he hadn't replied in a numbers of days. Still the unsettling thought of ending up like the others wasn't exactly mind pleasing. That's when he stopped all movement and his heart froze…they had begun.

Their steps echoed louder and louder as they seem to be coming towards him. He looked for a place to conceal himself, but found none. He could feel sweat traveling down his body, and began thinking up a plan. Suddenly the door across him opened and a hand motioned him inside. Any sane person would be crazy to go, but as their footsteps came closer and closer, so did his desperation.

Dashing in and closing the door, he sighed in relief as they walked on by. He looked and his widen at his savior as she sat on her bed, knees pressed to her chest and looking at him with a sadden expression.

"You're going to get caught," she told him, "don't get them upset."

"Kagome," he breathed out as he approached her and took a seat next to her. "Thank you."

They stayed silent for who knows how long, each trapped in their own thoughts. Suddenly she spoke. "I know where they take everyone."

He turned his attention to her and waited for her to continue. "It's a hidden room, beneath the kitchen."

"H-how do you know all this?" he asked her completely shocked."

She shrugged and turned away. "I saw it, I followed them once before and saw…everything."

Her voice was so quiet and far away, Inuyasha was sure she didn't want to remember the details and he didn't want her to either. This was what he needed the proof that could change everything was hidden within the kitchen.

"Kagome, my name isn't Riku and I don't have mental illness." He admitted as she faced him, her face held no emotion so he continued on. "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm a detective and I came here to find out the truth. If you help me, we could make all this madness stop."

She shook her head and stood up. "I don't believe it; I knew something was off, but a detective? How do I know I can trust you, what if we get caught…then what?! I don't want to die…not like that anyway!"

She was upset and scared, and Inuyasha knew that if their roles were reversed he would be too; standing up as well he took a hold of her shoulders and made her look at him. She had little tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. He knew the risk and he knew he was asking a lot, but he kept his promises.

"I won't let anything happened to you Kagome, we'll get through this, but I need you're help." He said seriously.

She took a while but finally gave him and embraced him. "You promise you'll always be with me?"

"I promise." And it was promise he wasn't going to break.

0o0o0o0o

Days passed as the two continued to plot their next move. Then when day faded into night and when the nurses faded away from their latest capture. They met at the cafeteria and made their way to the kitchen, looking both forward and behind them at all times, they pushed open the doors.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Inuyasha asked finally. He had texted Sango of his latest news and that as soon as he sent her pictures containing the proof he needed, to call up back up. Who knew what was going to happen, at least he would be prepared.

He turned around when he felt Kagome's tap on his shoulder as she motioned her hand to the trail of blood that lead to the freezing department, they didn't move for a minute pondering weather or not they were ready or not. Looking at Kagome she began marching on ahead with him closely behind. It was cold, but bearable as they walked on in. Clouds of coldness and icicles greeted them as they looked for the trail, but it seemed to have disappeared beneath the frost.

"Shit, what do we do now?" he asked out loud as he rubbed his hands together, feeling the freeze penetrating his body.

Kagome didn't answer as she looked at the floor intensely and then began jumping. "I think I found it." She announced as she went on her knees and started pushing away the frost from the floor and then…there it was…a trap door. She pulled and pulled, but no use. Inuyasha then came over and they tried it out once more. Few more pulls and it began to lift until it finally fully opened.

It was dark within the whole with a ladder leading all the way down. He looked at Kagome and smiled. "You know, it is ladies first."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't protest as she began going down. When the finally reached the bottom, they were greeted by a dim lighted tunnel. "This feels wrong, we shouldn't be here."

Inuyasha saw the fright in her eyes as he took a hold of her hand. "We'll be alright." He reassured her as the followed the path. The deeper they went, the more the noise began to get clearer and Inuyasha identified it as a drill. Kagome's grip had tightened when they approached a door ajar.

Inuyasha moved them forward to see, but Kagome held them back and shook her head. "I don't want to see it."

"Wait for me here then." He instructed as he detached himself from her and went to the door, but what he saw he hadn't been expecting.

Blood…it was everywhere.

Doctors and nurses filled the room as they brought over sharp utensils, you could hear the tearing and breaking as they worked in silence and that's when he heard it. A voice…small yet there, still pleading and in agonizing pain as his limbs twitched from it all.

"P-Please...s-stop. N-No more." He croaked

But they didn't stop, they acted as if they heard nothing and he cried. Suddenly they pulled out what looked to be a kidney and Inuyasha shook with fury as he looked away, no longer able to stand the sight. Taking out his cell he recorded what he could before moving away, taking Kagome's hand and continued on.

They didn't talk for a long time as he stopped and mourned for another life. How was it that an actual person could stoop so low as to do such a thing? Didn't they feel, didn't they have any morals? Inuyasha honestly wanted to know what went on within their minds.

"We'll make it stop, won't we?" She looked at him in desperation.

"We will."

Okay another chapter and the next…will be the last.

Short story huh?

And although I didn't receive any reviews, you all are still reading, so I'm assuming you all like it…right?

But it wouldn't hurt to have an answer you know.

Nonetheless, peace out and stay tune for the conclusion of it all.

Darling-Dollface


End file.
